


wherever you're going (i'm going your way)

by bevioletskies



Series: fic prompts & drabbles [13]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bevioletskies/pseuds/bevioletskies
Summary: They found a dry spot of land not too far ahead, and Peter spread out a blanket for them to rest upon. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders once they were seated, pulling her in, keeping her close. The Zune sat at their feet, a quiet, lilting tune keeping them company. He took her left hand in his, lifting it up to his mouth to brush a kiss across her knuckles, pausing at the single ring that adorned her finger. “Happy anniversary, Gamora.”She smiled, settling back against his chest. “After all this time, I still think you have strange ideas for our dates.”“What makes this strange?” he asked.“Taking us all the way back to Earth seems a bit excessive,” she teased. “But I’m with you, Peter. Always.”(Anonymous fic prompt: Wedding anniversary inspired by the song “Moon River”)





	wherever you're going (i'm going your way)

**Author's Note:**

> There is a brief allusion to events of _Avengers: Infinity War_ but otherwise takes place in the distant-ish future. Fic title is, of course, from the song [Moon River](https://open.spotify.com/track/1XwAKjAZ1xDZOcuyZoqce4?si=jTnsjyiZQ7C076D7_NsEpQ) from _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ , as sung by Audrey Hepburn.

“It’s strange, you know.”

Peter stopped in his tracks, turning to glance over his shoulder at Gamora. She was wrapped up in an oversized sweater and a thick wool scarf, a stark contrast to her usual wardrobe of tight, dark leather and sleek, form-fitting jackets. She looked cozy, warm...content. He smiled. “What is?”

“You once said you would never come back to the place where your mother died. And yet...here we are,” she said, gesturing at their lush surroundings - a dense treeline and seemingly endless bushes that concealed the road and the rest of the town on one side, and on the other, the Missouri River, a little cloudy, but still imposing yet comforting, an impressive sight regardless.

“We’ve been back before,” Peter pointed out. “Stark’s wedding, that time the Sovereign came here, lookin’ for us, ‘cos they heard about the Avengers…”

“Yes, but never _here_ , here.” She pointed further still, beyond the trees, at St. Charles, the place where Peter had grown up. Or, as he remembered it, the place where his mother had died. They had been wandering the town all morning in hopes of capturing the magic of his childhood, but he seemed more morose than anything. “You’re a sentimental person, Peter, that much is certain, but I just assumed you had long detached yourself from this place.”

He shrugged, holding out his hand for her to take. She gladly accepted, allowing him to guide her along the riverbank, across the muddy ground and through the short, sparse grass. It was the sort of place he supposed he would have romanticized as a kid, but now, after all the spectacular sights and wonders he’d witnessed in his travels, it felt...ordinary, almost. Mundane, if not for the memories he had of walking along here with his mother on gentle summer evenings and quiet winter mornings.

“I thought it was about time. We’re not gettin’ any younger, that’s for sure,” he said, squeezing her hand.

She looked at him inquisitively. “What do you mean by that?”

“Well...I’m almost forty - in Terran years - now. Married, getting ready to have kids. I guess it felt like the right time to properly say goodbye to this place before we settle down,” he mused. She nodded, also finding herself looking back with equal parts fondness and uncertainty. It wasn’t the life she’d pictured for herself, especially not when she was first taken as a child, but now, she couldn’t imagine it being lived in miserable solitude anymore. She was, still to her disbelief, surrounded by love.

They found a dry spot of land not too far ahead, and Peter spread out a blanket for them to rest upon. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders once they were seated, pulling her in, keeping her close. The Zune sat at their feet, a quiet, lilting tune keeping them company. He took her left hand in his, lifting it up to his mouth to brush a kiss across her knuckles, pausing at the single ring that adorned her finger. “Happy anniversary, Gamora.”

She smiled, settling back against his chest. “After all this time, I still think you have strange ideas for our dates.”

“What makes this strange?” he asked.

“Taking us all the way back to Earth seems a bit excessive,” she teased. “But I’m with you, Peter. Always.”

“That sounds ominous,” he laughed in return, releasing her hand so she could dig through his bag for a snack (Gamora had a particular affinity for dried Terran fruit ever since she had tried some at Stark’s wedding). “I’d rather not think about either of us dyin’ anytime soon - _again_ \- if that’s okay with you.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” she said, patting him reassuringly. “I just meant...our lives are irreversibly intertwined. It’s hard to think of one of us without the other, without the rest of our team. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Same here.” Peter leaned forward to briefly kiss her forehead. “Who would’ve guessed that a kid like me would end up doin’ what I’m doin’ now? And now we’re about to take some time off for ourselves, slow down on the hero thing for a bit…”

“A kid like you?” Gamora asked.

“I know it don’t seem like it, but I was the kid who got bullied for bein’ kinda...quiet.” Gamora fixed him with a dubious look. “I know, like I said, considering how confident and - what was it you called me when we first met? - honorable I am - ”

“And so modest, too,” she drawled.

“Obviously,” he grinned. “Anyways...growing up, my mom was my best friend. The other boys in my class, they could be real assholes. I mean, to be fair, all kids can be assholes sometimes, but these guys...they made fun of other kids, made school a living hell for the teachers. Me, I would sit and mind my own business, listen to music and do my homework like nothin’ was happening. But sometimes I tried to do the right thing. Stop ‘em from bullying the girls they thought wouldn’t fight back or pulling pranks on the principal that did some serious damage...and there was this one time where they started squishing frogs that didn’t do nothing. Didn’t always work for me. Got a _lot_ of black eyes as a kid.”

“Now you fight for a living. How novel,” Gamora commented, cupping his face. He winced; he was still a little sore and bruised from an uppercut he’d been on the unfortunate receiving end of last week. “But that tells me you’ve always had good intentions, Peter. Even if you didn’t _always_ know what to do with them.”

“Yeah, the stuff I did with the Ravagers was...questionable. But I like to think I’m on the side of good, these days,” Peter said, placing his hand over hers.

“You are,” she said quietly. “And I think your mother would be proud of who you are now. I imagine it’s far beyond anything either of you could have imagined.”

“I don’t think _anyone_ could’ve imagined the life we got cookin’ for ourselves,” he laughed. “Think of our friends, all the adventures we’ve had. It’s the kind of stuff that history books are made of, once they’ve figured out how the hell to make sense of it all.”

“Are you saying you’d like to pursue a side career as a historian?” she teased. “Does saving the galaxy and raising children not already seem like hefty endeavors of their own?”

“Oh, believe me, I’m plannin’ on pulling my weight around here.” His laughter soon trailed off, however, his expression faltering. “I’m...I’m not gonna be like my dad.”

“You won’t be,” Gamora said fiercely. “Look at Groot, how we raised him together. We are not products of our abusive fathers, Peter, or our circumstances. We live by our choices. And we chose to be good.”

He sighed, nodding. “Yeah, we did. It just sucks that our family - the one we already got, and the one to come - they’re never gonna meet my mom or your parents. Everything you told me about them...they sounded amazing. I wish I coulda known ‘em myself.”

“I miss them immensely, yet I can’t remember much beyond what I’ve already told you,” she admitted. “We were hungry and cold, but them far more than me. I had the fullest plates, the thickest blankets. They would sleep on the ground with stomachs that rumbled for days on end. They couldn’t afford toys, so they tried to find other ways to keep me entertained, fashioned dolls out of scraps and drew pictures in the dirt while they told stories. I almost dropped out of school so I could work. So many families were so desperate, they’d already sent all their children to work in the factories and the shops, but it still wasn’t enough for them. Life became unbearable for so many, existence seemed like an impossible dream.”

“Which is why…” He trailed off, not wanting to get even remotely close to mentioning his name.

“Yes. And when I was with him, it was cold floors, portions only big enough to keep me going during our training sessions, and clothes that were meant to last _weeks_ without washing.” She shivered. “We practically live a life of luxury compared to what I had before. The Benatar might be a little leaky, and we can’t always buy the latest gun that Rocket wants, but...the fact we can take time off and not worry about the consequences would have been unimaginable to younger me.”

“That reminds me of an idea I had the other day.” He sat up, turning to face her directly with their hands intertwined in their laps. “We got three whole days before we have to go back to the Benatar. I was plannin’ on wandering around the rest of my old haunts, but what if we did a little exploring around the whole planet instead? I know it won’t be much compared to some of the stuff we’ve seen out there in the galaxy, but maybe it’ll surprise us.”

“You never struck me as the type to settle down, anyways,” Gamora said coyly, tapping her fingernails along his wedding band. “Well, except in one regard.”

“You know it.” He leaned in to kiss her like he’d done hundreds of times before, and yet it still felt just as meaningful as the very first. “So, is that a yes?”

Gamora glanced over his shoulder briefly at the river, the way it ebbed and flowed in the mild winds. She supposed the romance of the place was lost for Peter, the bad memories outweighing the good times. His sentiment was, and always had been, for people - for his mother, for Yondu, even for people that he already had with him right now, like her. And she would be with him, always, like she’d promised, no matter where they went. Well, within reason. Peter had a strange affinity for sketchy bars and cheap dives, but that was another story for another time.

She laughed, leaning in to kiss him. “My answer remains the same as when you asked me a different question two years ago. Yes.”

_Moon river, wider than a mile...I'm crossing you in style someday..._

_Oh, dream maker...you heartbreaker...wherever you're going, I'm going your way..._

_Two drifters off to see the world...there's such a lot of world to see..._

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever I get a fic prompt without specific plot points, I revert back to my two guilty pleasures - nostalgia and personal headcanons - so I hope that was enjoyable for you! I'm always good for a fluff-fest, personally, I'll save the angst for my long fics.
> 
> I am currently taking Scott/Hope fic prompts (but not Peter/Gamora prompts, though I do have a few more left to fill) and will be posting my first one next Friday, which I'm very excited about. You can read this fic on [tumblr](http://bevioletskies.tumblr.com/post/179701556784/starmora-movie-verse-song-prompt-wedding) if you like! Thanks so much for reading, comments and kudos would be much appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
